


My Bunny from Hell

by Smilehoyaaa, VenusV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BUNNY AU!, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/pseuds/Smilehoyaaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV
Summary: Wonshik rescues a bunny on the way home. the bunny turns his life into living hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud of this au, and I hope all of you like it, and thank you so much venusV for writing this with me, you encouraged me so much <3

How did he end up here?

Just a few hours ago he was in his shop, watering the new pots he put on the front entrance, they had grown quiet well, and he was proud of it. He always put a lot of care into his flowers and it never failed to fill him with happiness when they finally bloomed.

_It had been a clear day too, a good one! How did he come to this…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A small bunny, was checking his surroundings his little white nose twitching ever so often, his ears raised in alert, trying to pick up on any sounds around him, he took every step with care trying not to let whichever predator is out there hear him.

 

He knew they wouldn't find him like this, he never turned in front of them, even when they tried to force him. He hates them ― hates humans. 

 

 

 

_“Why don't you just turn?! It will end your suffering!” soon another punch was delivered to his stomach_

_“It's such a shame such a pretty body getting ruined because of your stubbornness, isn't it better to give up?”_

_“Let's just leave I'm getting hungry”_

_One of them, who was probably in charge of this little group yawned bored, as if they were not beating him up for laughs . Only when they left and closed the door did he dare and let the tears out._

He noticed the big hole in the building and escaped, he doesn't know how long he's been absent, but he does know that if he didn't find a safe hideout, that they will find him again, if not the same jerks, a new groups. It was never safe for someone like him. Not in this cruel world

 

He looked around one more time he seems to be in someone’s garden. If he went straight then he might find an abandoned house, and seek shelter there, as soon as he hopped off, he felt no grass beneath his feet?

 

  _No he was being lifted up they found him!!_

 

“Awww poor little thing, who hurt you?” This voice was different than the jerks, it was a deep one, deeper than his own human voice. He struggled, kicking his tiny feet and small hands but the grip on him was iron tight, too much for his smaller form to escape from.

 

“I will take care of you don't worry” with that, the big human walked inside the house, cooing at every chance he got, giggling even whenever he kicked his feet harder to hit the human’s chest. The human found it amusing, to see him struggle.

 

_He hated this human!_

 

He had to run, get out of the human’s grasp and escape. If he didn’t he would end up in a cage or maybe worse. 

 

This human obviously has no idea what he was but if he found out he may hand him over to the people he ran from all his life…. He didn’t want to end up as an experimental subject! He won’t! He needs to run

 

Before he knew it, he was on one tall chair, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sting on his ears, and he bit the first thing his mouth could reach, which happens to be the human’s hand

 

“fuck! I was trying to clean your ears up”

 

when the man took the cotton pad back in his hand, ever so gently pulling on hongbin's ear, he was threatened with another bite, unfortunately this time he was fast enough to get away.

 

“hey!!”

 

Hongbin was laughing inside, as much as his body hurt, he still didn't trust this human to “take care of him” even if the human’s hands were soft and tender when he touched him, Hongbin had learned not to trust any humans a long time ago. This one wasn’t any different they were all the same.

 

He looked around the kitchen, it was a small one, it could barely fit two people in, he looked at the counter, and the bowl that was placed there, sparked his interest, he hopped off the chair and onto the counter, _CEREAL!_

 

“No that's mine!!” the human tried to pick it up, but Hongbin threatened him yet again with another bite.

 

Soon stood a gasping human looking over, at how the small bunny was eating a bowl of cereal. But Hongbin couldn’t care less about the human.

When he saw the bowl slide away in front of his eyes he blinked, it was fast and sudden. He lifted his head up to look at the human who was standing at _what he might call “a safe distance”_ clutching the bowl close to him. His eyes were a bit fearful but they were mostly sympathetic. Soft… kind…

 

_Hongbin wanted his cereal back!_

 

.

.

.

Wonshik stood at a very safe distance watching the little bunny with interest, there was something so weird about this little creature. He couldn’t quiet place it but the way his eyes glistened when he looked at Wonshik…it was almost …human

Or maybe a bunny that ate cereal was weird. What kind of bunnies ate cereal?

But Wonshik decided _after a few more minutes of starring contest with the little hoppy thing,_ to give the bowl back. It didn’t have much cereal left anyways.

 

Maybe he would be less feisty once he ate,,

 

-

-

 

 

This was not what he was expecting, it didn't stop at eating his cereal, no the little shit knew that he was scared of getting bitten so whenever he tried to take something away, the Bunny would bare his tiny teeth at him.

Either the bunny was really hungry or maybe this was just Wonshik’s punishment from the above for all the bad deeds he did.

 

After 2 pillows _butchered and shredded to pieces by this bunny with the stupid sharp teeth_ Wonshik decided to go for it. He snuck up on the bunny that was busy murdering another couch cushion, and picked him up quickly. Wonshik took quick steps to the kitchen and put the bunny on the counter. Before he could hop off Wonshik called out to him, hoping he would listen.

 

The bunny stopped when Wonshik shouted. He looked at Wonshik with mild interest as Wonshik walked to the fridge, eyes still fixed on the bunny and took out the few carrots the fridge had.

 

The bunny was now looking at his hand with more interest, and Wonshik knew he wouldn’t run just now. But he was NOT gonna let the demon little thing eat it from his hands, he didn’t want to lose his hand to those teeth. So he put the carrots in a plate and pushed it towards the little creature.

 

But it didn’t move. It didn’t move towards the carrots at all. If anything he looked at it with….suspicion. Wonshik must be losing it if he thought the expression on an animal’s face was suspicion. But he looked at the carrot funnily. After a few more minutes, he hopped away from the plate.

 

Wonshik had no idea why it suddenly changed his mind about the carrots and now his master plan had failed.

 

“Why don’t you wanna eat carrots? They are good, see, they are Red and very juicy” Wonshik held one carrot out in hopes of persuading the bunny to eat them but the little thing didn't budge.

 

Wonshik sighed; he wasn’t sure what else to feed it if not carrots.

 

A loud crash!

 

And the plate of carrots was now shattered on the floor.  It happened so fast that Wonshik didn’t even see. But apparently the little shit had pushed the plate from the counter and hopped off.

 

Just great! Two cushions and one plate…

 

This is what he got for being too kind.

-

-

-

 

 

The bunny was now on the couch taking a nap, that's when Wonshik decided it was safe to call hakyeon. Without getting his hand bitten or face scratched

 

_“yeah? What's up?”_ Hakyeon’s voice called after a few beeps

 

_“when can you get home”?_ Wonshik asked, his voice tired as he dropped himself on the chair.

 

_“The same time as usual, why?”_ There was confusion in the other’s voice

 

_“Can you come home a little quicker today?”_

 

_“You want me to…skip class? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen?”_ Now there was worry in his voice. Wonshik groaned.

 

_“Yeah, no I’m not hurt we just have…a problem.”_ He was a bit unsure if he should explain it over the phone.

 

_“What problem Wonshik?”_ Hakyeon’s voice changed to suspicion. Like it did whenever Wonshik told him he did something stupid.

 

_“I’ll tell you when you get home hyung. Just hurry back or I’m gonna die!”_ He was aware he was being dramatic but he had a tiring day

 

_“Kim Wonshik tell me right now what you have done or so help me…”_

 

_“fine! There’s a demon bunny in our house,  shredding everything apart and breaking whatever kitchen ware he get his tiny hands on and I have no idea how to stop that thing!”_

 

_“ bunny—what- what are you talking about Wonshik”_

 

_“it’s from hell! the bunny came from hell! It bit me, I have infection!_

 

_“now you’re just being dramatic...I’ll try and get home in maybe an hour, I dunno what you’re up to but don’t get hurt. Gotta go, bye!”_

 

-

-

-

 

Hakyeon arrived after Wonshik's panicked “demon bunny from hell” call, he really thought his friend was exaggerating ― like he always do― But once he laid his eyes on their shared apartment his eyes widened.

 

Torn up Pillows, stuffing of those said pillows were all over the place, the vase that was next to the door was smashed, the tiny table was on the ground, and in the middle of all this mess there was a tiny Bunny sleeping peacefully on the couch.

 

Only when he closed the door did Wonshik appear from the bathroom, his right hand filled with tiny bite marks he opened his mouth, but when the bunny made the smallest movement in his sleep, his roommate almost retreated to the bathroom again before mouthing

 

_“save me”_

_-_

-

-

“I never saw a bunny act that way before!” Wonshik, the stupid human, said in frustration, immediately Hongbin turned around and glared at him, the tanned man visibly shrunk down on himself. Hongbin wasn’t violent or nasty as a bunny or human really but he really enjoyed making this particular human miserable. Now that Hongbin was less afraid of him he was quiet enjoying himself. Wonshik didn’t look like he would hurt him…but this new human, Hongbin wasn't sure of

 

A sigh was heard on the other side “ok what do you suggest we do?” the other human asked Wonshik seeming highly interested in _the adorable bunny's_ reactions, which kinda scared Hongbin a little.

 

that human seems to expect something from him, he looked too kind, too cheerful, too bright. It was strange, a person this happy and bright. 

 

_does he know? If he did then he has to run away again, and he kinda liked it here, he would even start to treat that Wonshik guy nicely. He didn’t want to leave, he liked having someone at his beck and call, and Wonshik hadn’t kicked him out yet or hurt him so he wouldn’t start now. At least that’s what Hongbin hoped._

 

 

Hongbin was perched on top of the coffee table; now free of that ugly flower vase that was there before. The vase was ugly and Hongbin was glad he kicked it off. Not to mention Wonshik’s shriek when the vase broke was music to his bunny ears.

Hongbin stood there looking in between both humans who were talking about him. He was not interested in the conversation at all.

 

“Kick him out..?”

 

_Screw being nice!_ As soon as the words left the Wonshik’s mouth he ran and snapped his teeth, fortunately for Wonshik he was fast enough to grab one of the couches pillows in front of him, unfortunately to the pillow, Hongbin sank his teeth on it and started to tear it up.

 

Hongbin was angry and here he though Wonshik wouldn’t kick him out.

_Well, he did unleash hell on the human… he wasn’t to blame._

 

“what kind of veteran would I be if I kicked out an injured Bunny Wonshik” the older man huffed, before his attention returned to Hongbin _._

 

_So that's why he's so interested in me he's a veteran._ Hongbin thought. _Maybe this human isn’t too bad after all. Maybe that bright smile isn’t fake._

 

“I didn’t mean literally, we can take him to the pet shop…” Wonshik suggested and Hongbin tensed up at those words. He didn’t want to be caged. He wouldn’t be caged again. No no no!!

 

“no” the other man simply replied,, looking down at Hongbin, one hand under his chin like he was thinking

 

“Well what do you suggest then, Hakyeon? keep the demon from hell till he kills us all in our sleep?!” he really wanted to bite this human. He deserved it!

 

“Well for one thing, I don't think he is an actual bunny, he seems more like a shape-shifter” dread filled Hongbin ― _he knew. This human-Hakyeon- knew, he could tell what Hongbin was. No!_

He looked up at Hakyeon, who looked down at him “he probably don't trust either of us that's why he acts that way” Hongbin must have looked sacred or panicked to Hakyeon because Hakyeon smiled at him, gentle and soft.

 

“Wait so you're telling me that he _understood_ that I was trying to help and still tried to bite me!!” Wonshik looked in shock and glared at the now frozen bunny.

 

“he probably understands all you said too, he has all human senses from what I know” Hakyeon supplied casually, moving a bit closer to Hongbin. Hongbin’s heart rate picked up, he was legit sacred now

 

“can he turn into a human too?” Wonshik asked, eyes wide, surprised at his own question.

 

Then he whispered like the reality just now sank to him “he’s a human!” he looked mildly shocked and a lot excited. And he was now moving towards the coffee table!

 

 

This is what he feared, Shape-shifters were insanely rare, he can't stay here a minute longer he had to get out before they take actions, before they cage him, keep him like a pet, treat him like all the other awful humans did. Or worse, turn him over to the Control forces.

 

_Stupid Hongbin you should have left when you got the chance._

_Stupid …_

 

He spotted a chair next to a small round table and above was an open window, surely he can escape fast enough without them catching him.

 

He bolted to the chair, hopped on it, and once again fear filled him, right on top of that chair sat a small French bulldog.

_No no no no no!! he doesn't like dogs, well he doesn't like them when he's in his bunny form , they get too excited, they play too rough._

 

As soon as the dog took notice of him, his tail started to wag and with one bark, startled Hongbin and he fell from the chair on to the ground, Hongbin, on instinct ran, circling the couch. it seemed like the dog took that as an invitation for a game of chase, and followed him.

the dog kept chasing Hongbin for what seemed like an entirely ― _even though is was probably just a few seconds._ Before he found himself glued to the wall, heart beating fast from running and from fear.

 

He was too injured for this, he can't run as long as he used to. _Please god don't let that dog bite me. Hongbin plead in is head_

 

Just as the dog was jumping to tackle him he saw Wonshik picking him up

 

 

“yah! Butt I told you to stop running around in the house” the dog that was once consecrated in the chase a few seconds ago,  completely ignored the bunny and was now licking all over his owner's face. Wonshik looked at the terrified bunny and whispered a small _“sorry ‘bout that”_

 

 

_Where the hell did that dog come from! There was no dog here a few hours ago!_

 

“Oh by the way, Butt won’t harm you, he’s just a bit excited, that's all” _who the hell names their dog Butt?!_ The veteran, after staying silent thought all this, shifted his attention back to the bunny.

 

“Listen I know you don't trust us, and I know you want to leave, but could you please wait till you recover and then leave?” Hakyeon was crouching down in front of Hongbin, who was still glued to the wall. His heart rate was faster still, but Hakyeon kept his distance so he was safe for now…

 

 

 

was this human, serious? It would take weeks for him to recover and he wanted him to stay here! but then again on the logic side he has nowhere else to go, his grandma's house was too far away for him to reach, but he can't just stay in these two guy’s house, with a dog!!

 

 

 

“Well hyung, I don't wanna be the bad guy here, but I don't want a demon bunny living with me!” Hongbin turned to Wonshik and bared his teeth at him.

 

“See!!!” Wonshik pointed accusingly at Hongbin.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hakyeon turned back to Hongbin  “how about we put a set of rules, so we all feel comfortable around each other?” The bunny looked from one man to another, were they really just trying to help? Was he REALLY going to stay?

 

“First rule no biting!!” Hakyeon stood up and brought back a laptop and sat it down in front of Hongbin, he opened it and sat next to him and started typing.

 

 

_“Our conditions”                                                                   “your conditions”_

  * No biting



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ok what else?” Wonshik looked like he was thinking when he mumbled

 

 

“no to eating cereal?” Wonshik supplied fater thinking and  Hongbin on instinct angrily bared his teeth again.

 

“See that!! See this is not working!!” The other human on the laptop sighed, looking like a tired parent hearing his children bicker…

 

“Wonshik don't be ridiculous, shape-shifter's can eat human food too, it’s too petty to stop him from eating food” Hongbin made a small noise that sounded more like “ha!” And Wonshik glared dagger at him.

 

 

“Fine but no to eating something from my plate” if Hongbin was in his human form he would have probably rolled his eyes at the dramatic human, it was just one bowl of cereal!

 

“ok, that’s fair” Hakyeon mumbled writing it down, before turning the laptop so the bunny can see it better “now your turn, what are your conditions?” The tan man asked calmly, smiling that weird warm smile of his.

 

 

Hongbin thought for a moment before he moved his tiny paws

 

He typed for several minutes and when Wonshik gasped _either at his typing speed or at the factthat he was a bunny typing on a laptop,_ Hongbin snickered inside.

 

  * don't touch me without permission
  * if you’re going to lift me up alert me before
  * the dog has to go



 

Once Hakyeon read the words out loud Wonshik immediately shouted “I'm not giving up butt!!” and clutched the dog tighter to him like his life depended on it.

 

“That is a ridiculous request” the other human, hakyeon, said looking at Hongbin

 

 

“butt being here isn't going to be the problem, the only thing he would do is lick you, but that’s how he shows affection ”

 

“why are you, in your bunny form since you can turn into human form too, though?” Wonshik asked curiously looking at the bunny, well how was he supposed to answer that? Before he could think Hakyeon spoke up from beside him.

 

 

“If shape-shifters get badly hurt, they can’t go back and forth in their forms, shifting required mental command to the body which tires them a lot too. He probably won’t be able to turn back until he’s healed fully, even if he tries shifting now he’ll probably pass out or stay unconscious for days even if he _actually_  manages to turn at all” Hongbin's eyes widened. How did he know this? This human is too suspicious

 

“How do you know so much about shape-shifters, hyung?” Wonshik asked the question in Hongbin’s head

 

“Well the same happened with Taekwoon when I first found him, he scratched the shit out of me too”

Taekwoon?

 

“Taekwoon!! You mean your assistant Taekwoon who doesn't speak to anyone?! He's a shape-shifter!!” Wonshik asked in complete shock.

 

Hongbin was a bit surprised too. Another shifter…

 

He hadn’t seen any shifters in years, he always thought he was the only one in the city

 

“Well yeah, he was a cat when I found him, some jerks tried to force him to change forms and he escaped somehow but got injured”

 

Hongbin’s heart dropped once he heard his fellow shape-shifter's story, it's cruel ,so cruel, how they would treat shape-shifters trying to force them to change so they can easily manipulate them, and the small amount his species was, they couldn’t go against them, not with the government putting laws against their kind

… but wait that shape=shifter works with Hakyeon? That means that hakyeon isn't a threat to him.

 

He sighed and made up his mind. he was going to stay until he recovers.

And prayed silently that his decision wasn’t wrong

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Turns out living with these two wasn't bad at all, Hakyeon was mostly reading when he was home, and Wonshik mostly spent his days on his laptop. Hongbin has to admit he liked it here, he also liked teasing the two  ―mostly Wonshik.

 

He learned a lot about the two men in little time, Hakyeon was a university student as a dance major and worked as a vet. He would sometimes push the couch to the wall and dance in the living room. Hongbin wouldn’t lie and has to admit that it was the most beautiful and graceful dance he had ever witnessed.

 

Hakyeon also made candles for fun and he would let Hongbin smell all of the scented candles. Hakyeon also talked to Hongbin about his day at night and Hongbin would listen even if half of the time it was boring.

 

Wonshik was 3 years younger than Hakyeon, and in his last year in college. Also music major… He had a small studio where he would compose songs. He apparently sold a few songs too.

 

While Hakyeon was easy going and comfortable to be around with

 

Wonshik was too energetic and full of energy

 

He was also a scardey cat

 

And Hongbin would be lying if he said he didn’t have fun scaring the shit out of him one night by sneaking in his room.

 

He sat on the top on his dressing table and thumped his feet slowly in a rhythm until Wonshik woke up.

 

And he screamed the best scream when he saw two shining eyes staring at him in the dark. It was one of the best things Hongbin had ever done

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't after several days passed that he and Wonshik got close…

 

Aside from the pranks and tricks that is

 

 

 

 

 

**First week**

 

The young producer, came home one day, looking terribly stressed, Hongbin was curled up on a chair near the door, the human looked terrible, he watched silently as the man sat down on the couch, head in his hands, fisting his hair a little, as much as Hongbin pretended to not really care about these two humans, a little voice inside his head told him to go comfort him.

 

So that's what he did. Or at least tried to…

 

He hopped on the couch without Wonshik noticing, taking a closer look at the man in front of him, his shoulders shook slightly. Was he crying?!

 

Without a second thought he crawled on the producer's lap, trying to see if he is in fact crying

 

 

 

 

Wonshik immediately jolted up, when he felt pressure on his lap, Butt wasn't home so who is it? When he looked down and saw the Bunny, whose name was Hongbin

_he knew this because Hongbin had typed out his name one day on  his laptop while he was working…maybe he got tired of being called “bunny”_

the tiny thing was blinking up at him, head titled, like he was confused..

he never got to close to him before, even when Wonshik would bring him something to eat, he would wait till he leaves, to start eating.

 

“Are you going to bite..?” He said the first thing that came to mind, looking closely at the bunny's reaction. Did he just roll his eyes?!

 

Without much of a reaction the bunny stood on his back legs, and put his tiny front paws on Wonshik’s chest mimicking a… hug?

 

He smiled softly at the sight, as much as the producer tried to deny it, but he really did find the bunny adorable. he would secretly coo at everything Hongbin did, trying not to let it out from his mouth in fear of getting bitten again.

 

“Are you trying to comfort me?” He teased and let out a small chuckle when the Bunny …huffed.

 

“Can i… pet you..?” there was no reaction and Hongbin didn't move from his “hug” position, so Wonshik took it as a yes, and started to gently pet the Bunny.

For the first time he noticed, hongbin’s fur was soft and silky. The white hairs were very soft to the touch. It was no doubt that Hongbin was a beautiful rabbit, all pure white with a small brown spot on his left paw

Wonshik wondered if the human Hongbin was beautiful too

 They stayed like this for a while. Wonshik ranting about how terrible his day went all the while petting the Bunny… and he listened.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day when Hakyeon came back home, to a sleeping Wonshik, and a sleeping bunny on top of his chest. He pulled his phone quickly snapping a picture of the two

He would have it framed

Even if the other two kill him for it

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

Since that incident their days changed, Wonshik was no longer afraid of Hongbin , just a bit annoyed since the bunny didn't let go of his teasing, and the little demon knew that Wonshik was whipped for him, so he would pull a prank ―like putting one of Butt's squeaky toys next to his sleeping body for butt to fetch, and then innocently roll on the ground or blink cutely up at him while laughing evilly on the inside .

 

 

 

His routine with Hakyeon was a little different after that day too, Hakyeon liked to read so did Hongbin, so they would sit together reading through a book, when Hakyeon would turn the page, Hongbin would put his paw on the page till he finished reading himself

Hakyeon would laugh at him and call him cute

 

Hongbin only hit him a few times for calling him cute

It was progress.

 

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

**Second week**

 

 

later, Hongbin was already feeling better, both Wonshik and Hakyeon took great care of him, and honestly he liked every second of attention her got. It was  nice change, not having to do anything or worry about stuff, just being cared for and loved. He hadn’t been around anyone for this long since his grandma passed away..

 

 

There was even this one time where Hongbin forgot about the “rules” they set up. It was an honest mistake, an honest mistake that turned to be the best mistake he made.

 

 

It was really hot in the small apartment; summer came with its unbearable heat. Wonshik and Hakyeon were putting the groceries away while Hongbin was in the living room spread out on his back, thinking of what he would be doing on this hot day as a human.

He would probably be trying to get all the outdoor flower post inside the shop, to save them from the scorching heat

or

he would be coped up in his room probably only wearing a tank top and some shorts, instead of all the fur he has now.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a dip next to him, he looked up to see Hakyeon on the phone, and a plate in his hands, he was going to hop off to make some more room for him because he was laying in the middle

 

Until he saw what Hakyeon was holding. Watermelons, they were cut out in small cubes, just the way he liked them.

 

When Hakyeon put them down next to him on the couch, the bunny couldn't help his excitement he hopped towards it, joy filling him when he took one bite out of one of them.

It had been so long since he had them. They tasted amazing and refreshing as always

He loved watermelons, whenever he was home his grandma would cut them out for him and he would eat them happily with her, they made him feel refreshed and less hot.

 

 

 

 

Hongbin munched happily on the fruit, Hakyeon watched him with fondness, yes they did have a rule about not eating from each other’s plate, yes he could've just reminded Hongbin and got up and made some for him, but he chose not to.

It was a very adorable sight and Hakyeon just wanted to scoop up the little bunny and cuddle him

 

Was Hongbin finally starting to feel comfortable with them? It was something that worried him a lot, he didn't want to do something accidentally that will break his trust.

 

 

He remembered how sensitive Taekwoon was, how if he even got one centimetre close, he would run off and hide somewhere.

 

 

So he decided to try something out. To see if Hongbin is improving, he stabbed his fork in one of the watermelons, looking at the bunny's expression, but Hongbin didn't react he kept munching anyway

 

 

He smiled to himself, next step petting. He waited till the bunny was finished eating and started to scratch behind his long white bunny ears, Hongbin did have a reaction to that, and Hakyeon was ready to apologize, but it seems that it wasn't a negative one, on the contrary he liked the attention and leaned towards the hand more.

 

 

Hakyeon was glad, he really wanted Hongbin to feel comfortable, the things Taekwoon told him, of what the government would do to the shapeshifters made his blood boil, how they had to live in fear all their live, hide and lay low, it was heart breaking

He couldn't blame Taekwoon for scratching him and not trusting him, he also couldn't blame Hongbin if he bite his fingers off, but he was glad that he didn't.

He wondered what human Hongbin is like, if he’s this sensitive or shy _something that Hongbin and Taekwoon were similar in_ , if he this beautiful and playful, _Taekwoon was beautiful human too_

…he really wanted to meet Hongbin as a human one day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, cause ch 2 is hopefully going to be even better!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smilehoyaaa
> 
> I really really love this fic, I love how funny it became, I really wanna thank VenusV for helping me out and giving me lots of advice to write my own fics and ideas, I hope y'all enjoy this story as much as I did <3

**Third week**

 

 

Everyone noticed the change, the rules were long forgotten already, Hongbin pretty much ate from any plate he desired. And neither of them complained

 

 

sometime he would even leave his plate to eat from Wonshik's plate because he had more meatballs, which resulted in a whining Wonshik who would pick Hongbin up and put him down in front of _his_ own plate, Hongbin would pout and act sulky, he would lay down or made little sighing sounds…

it was awfully dramatic but eventually Wonshik would give into Hongbin’s cuteness and just let the bunny do what he wants

While Hakyeon sat there quietly snickering at the two. He also sneaked a few pictures ;)

 

 

Most of their days were spent on the couch, Hongbin would be either on Wonshik's chest or on Hakyeon's lap. They usually watched music shows.

 

 

One time Wonshik teased Hongbin by changing the Channel to the discovery Channel, that had a documentary on mountain bunnies.

 

 

“Do you find them attractive, they are bunnies, are there any female ones you think are pretty?” He doubled over laughing at his own joke, that is until he saw the bunny on his table, munching away on his charger.

Hongbin gave him this look that said “revenge”

If he were human, he would be smirking

 

 

They chased each other around the house too many times, for Hakyeon to care. He usually just let them be until he got fed up with them and chase them both, telling them to shut the fuck up.

He grabbed Wonshik by his ear and pushed him to sit down and forcefully put Hongbin in his lap and kept him there while Hongbin kicked and squirmed to get out

 

 

The three of them liked this routine better, as much as Hongbin missed his home and flowers, he loved it here, he never thought humans can be so kind, he really felt like he was among family.

 

 

The gentle touches of both men made him relax and feel more comfortable, made him feel safe/

 

 

But even though they never did something to make him not trust them, he was still concerned, he knew that he could turn into a human now if he really wanted to but he would be a little dizzy and unfocused for a few days.

 

 

He still hadn't fully recovered yet but he knew he would soon, and it scared him, what would happen if he turned back? Will they judge him? Would they think of him less? Would they make him leave or be disappointed of his human form…

 

 

He shoved these thoughts at the back of his mind, he doesn't need to turn human right now, he still hasn't fully recovered.

 

 

He felt lonely that night, when he looked around at the dark apartment he felt uneasy; there was only one light on, Wonshik's room.

 

 

He hopped towards it to find door ajar, Wonshik’s head resting on the desk in front of the computer. _He's really hard working_ the bunny thought, once Hongbin hopped on the desk, he curled up next to the sleeping producer, feeling content when the human's breath fanned over him.

 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night to find himself in bed next to Wonshik's sleeping figure, his hand pillowing Hongbin’s tiny body, he smiled to himself moving a bit closer before falling asleep again.

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

**Fourth week**

 

It had been a month, he was healthy now, he fully recovered and still didn't change, over the course of past week he slowly became distant, he didn't eat as much anymore, if the two humans sat next to him he would hop off, to get far away.

 

 

He knew he was being selfish, he also knew that Wonshik and Hakyeon were really worried about him, Wonshik even put a plate full of watermelons beside him last night and encouragingly smiled at him, he hated the hurt look he saw on the human face when he hopped off to the corner.

 

 

He doesn't know why it's being so hard to change into a human this time, or maybe he's lying, he does know, but doesn't want to admit it… their deal was for him to stay until he recovers.

 

 

He doesn't want to leave… no he wants to stay, he wants Wonshik and Hakyeon to like him. He's too awkward and sometimes really sarcastic as a human, it’s his normal wit, his defense mechanism, _always stay defensive_ it's just how he deals with people, he's sometimes sarcastic to the point where he was rude. They won't like that.

 

 

But who would they like? What type of person does he need to be for them to like him? Wonshik always jokingly told him, that the only reason he gets away with his antics is because he's too cute.

 

 

His human form isnt't cute, at least he thinks he isn't, his voice is deep, he is well built and wide, if anything he knows he has a nice body he’s normal looking he believes. but what if they don’t like all of that?.

_since when did he care about what he looked like to other people?!_

 

He must be going crazy, his only favorite time of the day became night time, he would always sneak into the two human's bedroom, curl up and sleep beside them, he never liked skin shipping or cuddles, but he just can't help but feel that he's going to lose them somehow.

 

 

One morning he woke up to Hakyeon petting him softly, he smiled at the feeling of gentle fingers massaging his head

 

 

“did we do something that made you uncomfortable?” Hakyeon whispered, soft and sweet, and that’s when _he knew_ he is making them worry too much, they don't deserve this but he can't help it, he's scared, he's scared of the possibility of rejection.

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

It had been over a month, and Hongbin still hadn’t changed, but sometimes he slightly return to his playful self , but he was still awkward and quiet most of the time

Hakyeon sat there worried, watching Hongbin, Wonshik and butt chase each other…

 was Hongbin actually okay now? He seemed to be fully recovered but why wasn’t he turning back? He doesn't know why but somehow he had a feeling that he is the reason, maybe he did something wrong? Taekwoon turned as soon as he recovered.

 

He told those concerns to Taekwoon later that day, thinking he would know what to do since he's was a shape-shifter himself, Taekwoon was a man of few words so the only thing he told him was that he will come over.

 

So here he was sitting anxiously waiting for him to come, he hadn't told Wonshik nor Hongbin that he invited him over.

 

Once the Bell rang he got up immediately, He could see Hongbin's ears prick up at the sound, it was pretty rare for the bell to ring when two humans are already inside the apartment.

 

 

“Who is it?” Wonshik asked as confused as the bunny

 

 

Hakyeon shrugged his shoulder and opened the door “oh Taekwoon what brought you here?”

 

 

The shape shifter rolled his eyes and gave him an empty wallet “you forgot this at work” he mumbled.

 

 

“Oh thanks Taekwoon you're a lifesaver, oh come in!” as soon as Hakyeon closed the door he looked around for Hongbin.

 

 

The Bunny was sitting on the round coffee table near the door, looking at Taekwoon with an unreadable expression.

 

 

“Oh Taekwoon this is-”

 

 

 “Hongbin. I know we met before” the quiet man smiled softly at the bunny. Hongbin’s expressions changed to soft and relaxed

 

 

“You do?” Both Wonshik and Hakyeon asked in unison.

 

 

“Yeah, a few years back I was really injured and he took me in till I recovered”

 

 

 As soon as Taekwoon sat, Hongbin hopped on the couch to sit next to him, Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a look

 

 

“Oh right, Wonshik let's go to the kitchen, i need to show you something” he turned gave the best fake smile he could so Wonshik would understand.

 

 

“But... did you know…?” Hakyeon just pinched his arm to shut him up, and pushed him over to the kitchen

 

 

“ow!! That hurt hyung what the fuck?!!”

 

 

The Bunny watched the two in pure amusement and slight surprise

 “why don't you turn back Bin ah?” Hongbin whipped his head around to look at Taekwoon. He admit he was surprised at the nick nam but even more at the question

 

 

“You know Hakyeon is a really nice human, he would never hurt you orhand you over to ….” he mumbled softly leaving the last part out.

 

 

Hongbin sighed. that wasn't really the problem; he knew Hakyeon wouldn't hand him over.

Although hearing it from a familiar and trusted person was even more assuring

 

“... Or is there something else?” Taekwoon smiled small and soft at him, a knowing look…

the bunny shook his head immediately.

 

 

He was not going to admit his fears, but Taekwoon did have a point he didn’t need to be scared, Wonshik and Hakyeon were nothing but nice to him, he's sure they wouldn't treat him THAT different once he turns. He just needed to bite the bullet once

 

 

“You know Hakyeon is really worried and he thinks he's doing something wrong.. ”

 

 

Hongbin felt guilty; of course Hakyeon would be worried he completely recovered but still didn't turn.

 

 

“I'm gonna go now” the man whispered softly getting up “but Hongbin, if you’re scared about _that,_ don’t be, I’m sure it’ll work out for all of you”

 He didn't change at all still the same, always saying a few words.

Meaningful and assuring few words

 

Hongbin will make sure to thank him once he turns back.

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

It had been two days since he had that conversion with Taekwoon that Hongbin decided, today is going to be the day he turns

 Hakyeon was in the kitchen making some snacks while Wonshik was working in his room.

 

 

 the small bunny was in the living room, staring at the clothes he stole from the two men’s closets, of course when he turns he’ll be naked and he really doesn't want their first impression of him to be like that.

 

 

He took a deep breath. _Come on Hongbin it's now or never._ He tried to encourage himself, he took a deep breath before releasing all his thoughts

Clearing his thoughts, until he was blank. Even though his eyes were open all he could see was black. Then he felt like floating, and light, then nothing. For a few second he couldn’t feel his body. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision that was seeing spots and spiral. His head was spinning a bit but he felt normal. Not dizzy, which meant he was in good health

 

He tried to make a fist with his hands and it worked, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, and tried to feel his heart beat and all human senses.

 He was human again. Oh how he missed it.

 

 

The no-longer-bunny, had  a huge grin plaster on his face. He was back to being a human!! But then he realized he was still naked….

 

 

He dressed up as fast as he could, he struggled to pull the shirt down on his head…. did his head get bigger, or is Hakyeon's head just really small?

 

He was completely dressed when he heard a plate break, he looked at the kitchen direction and his eyes went wide

 Hakyeon was standing at the doorway eyes scared or shocked and mouth wide open.

 

 

Neither of them moved an inch. they just stood there staring at each other, Hakyeon with surprise, Hongbin with anticipation…

 

With each passing second of silence Hongbin became more anxious, maybe he should have left. Maybe he should leave right now.

 

Or maybe he should be the one to talk first. Put Hakyeon out of his daze… or would he freak out if he spoke. They never heard him speak before

 

 

“Hyung, I heard a plate breaking is everything o-” Wonshik walked out if his room, stopping in his tracks once he saw Hongbin.

 

 

“What the fuck who are you?!” He almost shouted then turned to look at Hakyeon then at the rest of the room….searching…

 

 

“where is Hongbin?!” the young producer snapped, panicked and mildly scared

 

“How did-”

 

“Wonshik” Hakyeon whispered, not tearing his eyes off Hongbin

Wonshik turned his head to look at Hakyeon, he looked ready to charge at Hongbin but confused at the same time

 

Wonshik, this IS Hongbin” Hakyeon replied …whispered then turned to look at Wonshik. His expressions blank. Hongbin felt himself getting tense just standing there under their gazes

 

“he.. Hongbin? Wonshik gasped. Taking a step back.

 

They stood there in silence. Before Hakyeon spoke “Hongbin” carefully, he took a step forward. Like he was scared that Hongbin would run away. Hongbin wasn’t a bunny, he could do much to hide now.

 

“are you- are you feeling okay? Does it hurt or are you” he seemed to be trouble finding words but his eyes were soft and concerned. Hongbin only nodded in reply. Not sure to speak just yet.

 

“okay, do you…do you want to sit down?” Hakyeon asked stepping closer. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Wonshik stepping towards him too.

 

By instinct he took a few steps back. He wasn’t scared, it was just an automatic response but Hakyeon and Wonshik both halted looking at each other then back at him.

 

Hongbin wanted to open his mouth and say that he was okay or something but his mouth seemed to be glued closed.

 

“okay, keep calm. Can you do that for me Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked him and Hongbin nodded, looking back down at his feet, he suddenly felt bad for bothering them like this.

 

“I’ll back away and get you water, will you sit on the couch?” Hongbin nodded once more looking up. Hakyeon was already entering the kitchen. Wonshik was standing at a distance watching him with wide eyes. He wasn’t shocked, he looked like he was examining him.

 

Hongbin slowly moved to sit down just in time for Hakyeon to return. He looked at Hongbin, asking permission if he could sit down.

 

Once they were seated, Hakyeon on the other end, still trying to make Hongbin comfortable. While Wonshik moved to stand in front of them at a distance.

 

Hongbin took the glass from Hakyeon’s hand and Hakyeon gasped but when their fingers touched. Once Hongbin was done drinking he looked p to see a wide smile on Hakyeon. He looked…giddy!

 

“um… do you wanna say something?’ Wonshik spoke, rubbing his head sheepishly. He was smiling now too.

 

Hongbin had no idea why they were both smiling,

 

“why are you two smiling?” Hongbin didn’t realized he deadpanned that until Hakyeon started laughing out loud while Wonshik’s eyes went wide

 

“damn” was what the standing man said making both Hakyeon and Hongbin turn to him. Hongbin raised an eye brow at him

 

“damn, your voice is deep” was what he said sounding impressed.

 

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon immediately scolded.

“well it is!” the other retorted. Hakyeon rolled his eyes “and he’s drop dead gorgeous” Wonshik had whispered the last part but they both heard it. Hongbin felt a blush creeping up while Hakyeon giggled.

 

“yes, you ARE beautiful though, Hongbin” Hakyeon was now smiling at him. This was going differently than he expected.

 

“well, I guess that’s the story” Hongbin finished looking the other two men, who were silently listening to Hongbin talk about how he ended up injured.

 

“I’m sorry. That’s unfortunate but it got you to us, that was great!” Hakyeon straightened, smiling like a kid.

 

“Yes, it was…nice. I’m grateful, that you two took care of me” Hongbin stated, looking at his hands. He was finding the words hard to find with two soft and happy gazes at him. They didn’t realize he was saying goodbye.

 

“You didn’t make it easy but it was nothing” Wonshik giggled, teasing and Hongbin smiled at the producer. He was gonna miss that deep giggle too.

 

“Thank you, for letting me stay and dealing with my…antics” He said looking at Wonshik. “I’m sorry for bothering you…not completely but a bit sorry” and Wonshik laughed out loud at that

 

‘thank you…” he stopped for a second “ Wonshik” he added. Feeling nice to say the name out loud

 

Wonshik seemed to like that too because he smiled softly and nodded at him

 

“and thank you for helping me heal and for everything, I won’t forget it” he turned to Hakyeon who had less than a smile on his face “thank you Hakyeon hyung” he smiled at the older but Hakyeon didn’t smile back at him. Instead his face dropped.

 

“are you my age? You called him hyung but me by my name… Wonshik was asking but Hongbin dint answer.

 

“are you…leaving?” Hakyeon asked slowly, ignoring the other

 

“wait… you’re leaving?” Wonshik was now looking at him shocked too.

 

Hongbin didn’t know how to answer, he wasn’t expecting this reaction at all, but of course he was leaving, it only made common sense but the other two had different expectations it seemed

 

“I am,. I mean I can’t stay, I already troubled you enough, it’s only time I go”

 

“but you can stay…a little longer at least” Hakyeon softly asked, he looked sad.

 

“hyung” Hongbin began softly “I have a home to return too, I’m really surprised and happy that you want me to stay but…”

 

“I understand “ Hakyeon said, looking down, his face looked hurt. Hongbin wanted to hug him to make him happy. Suddenly he wanted to make both of them happy. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with both of them forever. It would be so awful being alone again. He felt his throat tight; he didn’t wouldn’t to cry though

 

“but..but” Wonshik spluttered, confused “will we not see you again?” he asked looking between Hakyeon and Hongbin

 

“I’ll….come visit” Hongbin said before he could think, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but he definitely wanted to see them again

 

Hakyeon looked up at that and smiled. “come see us often Hongbin, you’re always welcome” moving to wrap Hongbin in a tight hug. Hongbin took a moment but hugged back whispering “I will”

 

“we’ll miss you so much” Hakyeon’s voice broke and he sobbed. Hongbin hugged him tighter, feeling his own eyes get wet.

 

They parted but Hongbin moved to hug Wonshik next who hugged back instantly

 

“what are we gonna do without our demon bunny, it’s gonna be so boring now” Wonshik said parting, his eyes shining with tears, Hongbin resisted the urge to wipe them.

 

“I wish you won’t go…” the other whispered softly “but contact us often”

 

“yes, call us and message often, I think it will be a while before I accept that you’re human and stop worrying about out little bunny;’ Hakyeon smiled and Hongbin nodded

 

Hongbin didn’t want to leave now even more ….

 

 

 

7 months later….

“hyunnnnnnnnnnnng” Hongbin called from the kitchen, putting the pan off the fire “the pot roast is ready, my hands are full, get back here”

 

It had been exactly 3 months today since Hongbin moved in with Hakyeon and Wonshik. It didn’t happen overnight. After he turned back and left this place half a year ago, he thought that was it. Maybe he would meet them some times since they didn’t want to cut off contact and he really wanted to keep seeing the two humans too, but he was still sacred despite everything. His years of human fear and hate took him sometime but soon, he was watching weekend movies with the two or volunteering at Hakyeon’s work. Taekwoon often stopped by his shop, to demand attention and get pet. Hongbin took it as Taekwoon’s way of saying “let’s be friends”

 

In a few months he found himself waking up in the guest room in Hakyeon and Wonshik’s home. His old house felt lonely and sad so he stopped sleeping there. The shop also became boring unless Taekwoon came to visit.

 

Not long after Hakyeon asked him if he was willing to move in, he said no at first, because he didn’t want to free load off them when he had a home but when Wonshik proposed that they split the rent, he agreed. The apartment was big enough and it was close to his shop too.

 

Then he also met Sanghyuk at his new college, they became friends really fast and somehow Sanghyuk started working with him at his shop so now neither his work was boring nor was he was living alone.

 

 

“Taekwoon, leave that cat alone and go back to the kitchen” Hakyeon’s voice came from the dining room where he was setting up the table

 

Taekwoon entered the kitchen a moment later looking like a kicked puppy “I’m sorry to interrupt your date with the street cat but it’s gonna burn” Hongbin said teasing and Taekwoon glared at him. Hongbin only stuck his tongue out in response

 

“why do you always make me cook, it’s your house” Taekwoon mumbled working his way through the kitchen

 

“I didn’t make you do anything, Hakyeon hyung did, and you said yes when he went all cute on you. Deal with it” Hongbin laughed at Taekwoon’s pout. It never stopped being fun to mess with him

 

Hakyeon liked to have little get-togethers, it didn’t bother him, it was nice to see everyone once in a while. Same was happening today, another dinner that Hakyeon charmed Taekwoon into cooking for all of them. Hongbin was just the helper.

 

“is it done?” Hakyeon entered the kitchens looking at the two.

 

“I hate you both” Taekwoon huffed at him

 

“what…wh…what did I do?” Hakyeon looked surprised and offended while Hongbin couldn’t stop laughing

 

“I’m home!” a deep voice called making Hakyeon leave the place.

 

“hyuuuuuuuuung” another high pitched voice called “i missed you so much” the person said in ayegyeo and Hongbin couldn’t help but smile. while Taekwoon looked braced and ready to be attacked by hugs and loudness of Jaehwan.

 

It wasn’t even a minute later that the dark haired boy was hugging Taekwoon like a koala bear. As expected Taekwoon started making faces but everyone knew he secretly loved those hugs

 

“hey Jaehwan hyung” Hongbin greeted and Jaehwan extended his hand out for a fist bump that Hongbin returned.

 

“come on guys, let sit, Sanghyuk will be here soon” Hakyeon called them all from the dining table

 

“Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asked sitting down.  “oh, he runs the flower shop with me, I met him a few months back …before I moved with Shikie and hyung and he was looking for a job to pass his time so…”

 

“oh” Jaehwan said thoughtfully.

 

“he’s young and nice, and we kicked it off right away so I’m comfortable with him. He’s a good friend “ Hongbin explained smiling fondly at the thought of Sanghyuk. It had been a good change in his life to have a friend like him. Snarky, witty and smart.

 

“he’s such a cute and great kid” Hakyeon supplied cooing. Wonshik nodded

 

“he’s evil” it was Taekwoon who spoke, silently, looking serious that had them all burst into laughter

 

Taekwoon had met Sanghyuk. Or rather Taekwoon was being lazy at hongbin’s shop one day as a cat when Sanghyuk came in to work. The younger picked up the cat to pet him and play, but when a few days later he met Taekwoon as a cat and somehow recognized the man who was a cat, (it’s a mystery how Sanghyuk figured out Hongbin and Taekwoon were shifters) well let’s just say Sanghyuk shows his affection in a very menacing way and Taekwoon is secretly whipped for the younger

 

 

“he must be fun then” Jaehwan said composing himself “it’s been so long since we hung out I missed out on our club’s new member, thanks for having this dinner hyung, finals were a bitch”

 

“well, he’s our “club’s” makne now” Wonshik supplied “he’s a baby, just 17” Jaehwan’s eyes went wide at that.

 

“awwww”

 

“I’m not a baby, I can’t totally take you all at once” a voice said from behind making them all jump “you should really shut the door guys, or I will be the last person you’ll have to worry about”

 

The brown haired boy said, already walking to his seat comfortably, high five-ing Hongbin on his way.

 

“hyukieeee!” Hakyeon cooed

 

“hi, hyung, I’m hungry let’s eat, the professor was extra un-bearable today” he announced before turning to Jaehwan “let’s introduce ourselves later, hyung. Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you” he smiled and he almost looked innocent for a moment not the evil brat he was

 

Jaewhan’s eyes were already shining; he was always the excited one. Always ready to make and meet new friends

 

“oh by the way Taekwoon hyung, I heard that, you’re gonna buy me ice cream and give me piggy back rides, and let me pet you when you’re a cat for calling me evil” Sanghyuk smirked at the older who stuck a tongue out at him

 

Hongbin smiled to himself… stuffing his mouth with food…

It was always fun even when it was chaotic

 

**Author's Note:**

> VenusV:  
> AND SO IT ENDS. this was such a fun thing to write. this started from me seeing two lines written by SmileHoyaaa on twt, and i asked her to write it but she wasn't confident enough so i told her i would help her with stuff. and it turned into a collab in like a few hours. we talked about it for hours and set the plot together and in 10 days we had it done.  
> my feeling on this are special because this was Smilehoyaaa's first work and i'm so glad i could help and it turned out great. i'm very thankful to all for reading it, first time i wrote fluff or humor and it was a bit pressuring because i didn't want to let my co writer down.  
> i just wanna say "i love you sm Basant, thank you for letting me do this with you" :) cheers!


End file.
